Denise and Linda Andrews as children
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Denise is six and Linda is four It's a script Review :
1. Chapter 1

James: Denise, Linda it's dinner

Denise: What is it

James: hot dog with chips andscrambled egg

Denise: Linda only likes her eggs fried

James: Your kidding

Denise: Nope

Linda: I don't like scrambled egg

James: Your sister just informed me that

Linda: Then why did you give it to me

James: I don't know love now eat your dinner but not to fast

(after dinner)

Linda: Denise play with me

Denise: I have homework

Linda: Why

Denise: That's what big girls have

Linda: I am a big girl

James: Linda it's nearly your bed time

Linda: Na huh

James: Yes it is

Linda:Na huh

(Middle of the night)

Linda: Mummy I had a bad dream

Elizabeth: Do you want to sleep with mummy

Linda: Yes please

(Linda climbs over her mum)

(Next day)

James: Sweetheart what's Linda doing in our bed

Elizabeth: She woke me up at midnight telling me she had a bad dream

James: Aww

(Denise enters the room)

Denise: Mum, dad im hungry

Elizabeth: Ok darling but can you wait until Linda wakes up

Denise: Ok

(Linda wakes up)

Denise: Mum she's awake

Elizabeth: Yes ok Denise

(breakfast time)

Denise: Can I have ready break please

Elizabeth: Yes and Linda

Linda: Toast with butter and marmite

Elizabeth: Here you both has work today so be good with daddy

Linda: I will mummy

Denise: I'll help dad look after Linda

Elizabeth: My good girls

Linda: I done

Elizabeth: Can you be a big girl and put your plate over there

Linda: Can't reach

(Denise comes over and puts it up with her bowl)

Elizabeth: I have to go now bye

Denise: Bye mum

(Linda hugs Elizabeth)

Linda: Bye mummy

James: Denise do you want to learn to ride your bike

Denise: Yes

Linda: Daddy

James: You'll do the same when your elder

(James puts a helmet on Denise)

(On the field)

James: Good girl Denise, Linda stay there

Linda: Not fair

(Denise falls off the bike)

James: DENISE

Denise: Dad my arm and back and legs hurt

(Linda runs inside)

(picks up a phone and dials 999)

Linda: Hello I need an ambulance, my big sister has fallen of her bike...she's screaming at daddy...I'm 4 I'm a big girl now...I can see red on the grass...ok bye

(Linda runs outside)

(An ambulance comes up)

(Linda grabs hold o the lady's hand)

Sophie: My names Sophie can you show me what you saw

Linda: I saw my sister fall off her bike the bike is on my sister

David: Hello darling Im David and this is Sophie can you tell us your name

Denise: Denise

David: Thats a nice name how old are you, Denise

Denise: Six

David: Six wow

Linda: Can you please get her in the. Ack of your big van I think she's loosing blood at this moment your asking stupid questions

James: Linda. Sorry she's ratherly smart for a four year old


	2. Chapter 2

(At the hospital)

Henry: Sir would you like your youngest daughter to come with me

James: Yes please, her names Linda

Henry: Hello Linda I'm Henry, shall we go to my office

(Linda noddes)

Linda: Is Denise going to be ok

Henry: Denise is going to be fine

Linda: Good

Henry: Here we are my office

(Linda climbs on to a chair)

Linda: So what do you do

Henry: I'm a doctor for woman

Linda: In what way

Henry: I take the baby out

Linda: No you don't everyone knows babies come from stores

Henry: And who told you that

Linda: Mummy

Henry: So if babies come from stores how do they get there

Linda: From heaven

Henry: So why does the mother get so fat

Linda: Cuz she eats a lot

Henry: So how come when I put my hand on the mother's tummy I can feel the baby

Linda: Look Henry I hate to disappoint you but that's not a baby that's gas

Henry: So if babies come from the store how do they know which baby goes with who

Linda: They are in lines

Henry: So why don't they arrive at your door step

Linda: The hospital's a lot closer so mummy's go there and pick them up

Henry: So how come some people have more than one

Linda: Because they are greedy, like in my family they should bring Denise back and by the way you still haven't told me what you do

Henry: I'm in charge of gas

(Linda smiles)

(Back with her dad)

Henry: She's a special child

(Henry walks off)

James: Wait you haven't told me if she behavied

Linda: Hechives me chocolate can I eat it now

James: When we leave

Nurse: Denise you can now leave

(In the car)

Linda: Daddy can I eat it now

James: Yes

(Linda opens her kit kat and breaks it)

Linda: Here you go

Denise: Aww thank you. Dad she shared

James: Good girl Linda

Linda: I saved Denise

James: Yes you did

Denise: Dad she has chocolate all round her mouth

James: Daddy's driving at his moment

Linda: Oh dear

Denise: Linda what is it

(Linda begins to cry)

James: Linda what's wrong

Linda: I wee myself

Denise: She's wet herself

James: Ok princess nearly home

Denise: Don't worry

(Linda stops crying)

James: We are home, and need a new car seat for Linda

Denise: Don't go to hard on her she done it by acciedent

James: I know Linda didn't mean to wet herself

James: Get new pants and bottoms

Linda: Ok

James: Hold on to daddy, good girl

Linda: I done

James: Not yet Linda I haven't put your shorts on

Linda: Ok

James: Now I'm done

ThIs wasn't going to be that long so the end


End file.
